The love and life of Serena
by long-live-serenity
Summary: This story is about the life of Serena from the moment the Black Moon first attacks to her life several years after… what will happen? ONLY I KNOW!MUAHAHAHAH! No I do not need to go to a mental institution… I’ve already been to one. Evil grin…a diamondus
1. Serena's return

Title: The love and life of Serena

Summary: This story is about the life of Serena from the moment the Black Moon first attacks - to her life several years after… what will happen? ONLY I KNOW!HAHAHAH! No I do not need to go to a mental institution… I've already been to one. (Evil grin…)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part and any characters of Sailor Moon. Every Character mentioned in this story is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and any other copyrighters that own sailor moon.

It was raining. Rini had gone missing hours ago… a young girl no older than 15 was running around, jumping at every sound and calling out the same name over and over again.

"Rini!" Serena yelled. "Rini where are you? Why do I have to be the one to run around in the lightning and thunder? I hate thunder storms!" Serena's voice then became whiny and jumped at the sound of the thunder. "AAAAHHHH!" She jumped right into the unsuspecting arms of… you guessed it, Darien.

"What are you doing out here Serena, and without an umbrella!" He looked into her eyes. So full of sorrow, despair, if only I could tell her that everything was alright, if only I could… "Darien, Rini, you know that ungrateful, irresponsible little brat went missing hours ago!"

"What! How could you just let her vanish like that? You are the most irresponsible person that I know!"

"WELL IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS YELL AT ME THEN I'LL FIND HER ON MY OWN!"

With that Serena ran off into the darkness leaving Darien there by himself, he had never seen Serena this angry before.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Black Moon on Nemesis…

She's so beautiful… Neo-Queen Serenity… If only I could have her… no… she will be MINE!

"Sapphire! Come forth!"

"Yes Prince Diamond."

"I want you to bring Rubeus here, now! I want to know about the famous Sailor Scouts that have been medaling in my plans."

"I will fetch him right away your highness."

And with that the young man left to his destination. Ahh… soon the queen will be mine… I will make that fool Endymion pay for what he has stolen from me! And with that the prince let out an evil laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Black Moon's ship above the earth…

Rubeus, a tall muscular man with flaming red hair and a black crescent moon on his forehead, wearing green pants, high black boots that reached just below his knees and a dark maroon vest was looking out the window at Tokyo, waiting for the next sign of Small Lady to appear.

It's been awfully quiet considering Small Lady, since those sisters betrayed the Black Moon family.

"Rubeus." A young man who appeared to be in his early twenties appeared beside Rubeus. He had on a black shirt with designs on it and matching black pants. He had black hair and a black crescent moon on his forehead… the symbol of the Black Moon…(what is with these people and black!)

"Yes Sapphire?" "The prince would like to speak with you considering the process in the past. He wants you to come to the future. And just as a warning, he is not too happy about you losing the four sisters and not capturing Rabbit yet. He is considering removing you from the family - In a not so pleasant way, if you know what I mean."

"You mean death?" "Yes. The only way that you can redeem yourself, I've discovered, is that you must find Neo-Queen Serenity's past self. The prince has quite and eye for her." "I can see why. She's beautiful, charming, sweet, intelligent, powerful, and yet she still banished us to Nemesis!" "I know, but the Prince's reasoning is that if we find her, the sailor scouts will be helpless. They will try to rescue her and we can kill them and continue with our plans undisturbed." "I see. Well, we'd better get to the future. The prince will not want to be kept waiting."

And with that they went to the future. Little did they know that they were being watched by none other than Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

20 minutes earlier…

"I found you!" Serena said as she literally dragged Rini into the house. "well, now that you're safe Rini, I have some business to attend to. Bye, and be safe." Rini stared at Serena with a puzzled look on her face. Why is she being so nice to me?

Once Serena was outside, she transformed and started running down the street. Where she bumped into none other than Darien as she rounded the corner. "Where are you going? And why are you transformed?" "I have some…business to attend to and I don't want you or the other scouts following me." With that she ran off. Little did she know that Darien had transformed and was following her. Once she reached the park, she called upon a transportation circle in a language unknown to Darien and got in it. He suddenly leaped into the circle just as soon as she was transported into the black moons ship. "What did you do that for?" She shrieked as soon as they were in the ship. "I had to follow you an dmake sure you didn't try anything drastic. How long have you known how to get into the black moons ship?" "Long enough and there's plenty more that I know and you are not going to find out. Tuxedo mask was about to retaliate when they heard approaching footsteps. They quickly jumped into the air and swung themselves around so that they were on top of the black poison crystal bar that held the roof of the ship together. They watched Rubeus walk in and stare out the window. After 5 minutes they were deciding to jump down and attack Rubeus when all of a sudden a young man appeared next to Rubeus. They listened to the entire conversation and then questions filled their head. Why are they searching for Rini? Who is Neo-Queen serenity? But before they could escape, they time seemed to be shifting and the next time they looked out the window it was a completely different scenery.

It was death. Nothing but death. Then a third man appeared in the room. He wore an all white shirt with a purple snake like vine design on the front. He had on white pants and a white cape that was purple inside. He, like the others had a black crescent moon on his forehead and had white-blond hair. "Prince Diamond!" Rubeus exclaimed. Both Rubeus and sapphire bowed deeply to this 'Prince diamond'. "Rubeus have you found anything out about the sailor scouts?" "No sir. All I know is that sailor moon appears every time that we attack rabbit and then when sailor moon is in trouble the other sailor scouts appear. When they are in trouble tuxedo mask appears. Although, there seems to be conflict between tuxedo mask and sailor moon, which I believe we could use to our advantage." "Bring up a hologram of sailor moon." "Yes sir." All of a sudden in the middle of the room a hologram of sailor moon appeared and everyone heard prince diamond gasp. "What is it sir?" Rubeus asked concerned. "She looks exactly like Neo-Queen Serenity. Her hair is in the same Odango hairstyle, she has the same facial structure, and her eyes. Yes her eyes. They are the same beautiful sky blue that shows all emotion. She must be Neo-Queen Serenity! No wonder there is no sailor moon in the future! She transformed into neo-queen serenity in the future, she is the future ruler of this galaxy! Rubeus, you have new orders. I no longer want you to capture small lady. If I am correct, then sailor moon is rabbit's mother. I want you to capture sailor moon!" All of a sudden a sickening crack could be heard from above and then the black crystal that tuxedo mask and sailor moon were on collapsed, in the worst possible place. Right in front of prince Diamond and Rubeus and Sapphire.

"Well sailor moon, nice of you to drop in. You too tuxedo mask." Rubeus said mockingly. Sailor moon looked around the room with nothing but shock on her face. "Nice going meatball ditz!" tuxedo mask said. "Now how the hell are we going to get out of here! If you didn't have to go and spy on the black moon we wouldn't be in this situation!" "Well if you didn't have to follow me, you wouldn't have to have gotten caught and that crystal wouldn't have been broken under your weight tuxedo!" "So you're saying this is my fault? Why don't you try and take responsibility for your own actions once in a while!" "I do take responsibility for my own actions! You're the one who needs to step up and be a man! I can't believe I fell in love with your past self Endymion!" "And I can't believe I actually believed that you would act like your past self, the one I fell in love with Serenity! You're nothing but a klutzy, irresponsible, stupid, immature, selfish little girl who can only dream of becoming anything! Just look at your grades in school, you're flunking every single class! You are unworthy of being the leader of the sailor scouts!" "Are you forgetting one little thing? I brought the sailor scouts together and I can take them apart just as easily!" "Oh yeah? I'd just love to see that! The only thing you know how to take apart is your hair! And I doubt you even know how to do that you wear your hair in those stupid odangos all the time!" "You want to see me take apart the sailor scouts? Then so be it." The entire time, prince diamond, sapphire, and Rubeus were staring at them with shocked looks on their faces. Absorbing every word. Then sailor moon and tuxedo mask got up and while tuxedo mask was searching for a way to escape, sailor moon yelled out "SAYAMA!" Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy when all of a sudden a door appeared right next to her. With that, sailor moon stepped through the door with tuxedo mask right behind her. The door closed and vanished, leaving a shocked black moon family staring. "She is more powerful than we thought. Capture her Rubeus." With that prince diamond vanished along with sapphire.

* * *

Meanwhile back on earth at the hirakawa shrine…(I know this story kinda jumps around a lot, sorry I'll fix it!)

"That meatball head she's always late!" "Umm…raye… I think you should see this…" "What is it amy?" All of a sudden there was a door there and out stepped tuxedo mask and sailor moon, both looking like they had fallen a great distance. Sailor moon had a cut on her face and tuxedo mask had a sprained ankle. "What happened to you two?" Raye said, quickly forgetting her anger. "Raye, amy, mina, lita, luna, artemis, I will not be attending this sailor scout meeting or any other for that matter. This is goodbye because I am obviously not wanted here any longer." With one last glance at tuxedo mask and the sailor scouts shocked faces, sailor moon de-transformed and went home. "Should we follow her?" Mina asked. "I think that it would be best to go to her house tomorrow and make sure she's alright." Amy replied.

When Serena reached her house, she went in and to her mothers surprise claimed she wasn't hungry and went straight to bed. Once inside her room, Serena packed as many clothes as she could that did not remind her of her past. Then, she grabbed her purse and disguise pen and crammed them into her suitcase. She then grabbed a notepad with bunnies on it and started to write her letters.

Dear Sailor Scouts,

I know that you are probably wondering why you are receiving this letter and are most likely wondering why I acted the way I did yesterday. I have decided to leave Japan, forever. Although the battles will be difficult, I believe in you. Have faith in yourselves and you will stay strong. Train hard!

Yours truly,

Princess Serenity

Dear Sammy,

I know you are probably wondering where I am and I am sorry but I cannot tell you. All I can say is that I have left Japan. Once I get a computer in my new life, I will e-mail you and tell you about my life. I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but there is no other way. Do not show anyone this letter. I love you little bro.

Yours truly,

Serena

Dear Mom and Dad,

I will let you know of my whereabouts sometime in the future, just not now. You have raised me since I was young, and for that I am thankful. Thanks for adopting me when I was a stranger on the streets. Thanks for all that you have done. I love you.

Yours truly,

Serena

Dear Andrew,

I want to let you know something very important. DO NOT TELL DARIEN OR ANYONE ELSE! The truth is, is that I am PG with Darien's kid. I am too afraid to tell him, but when I send you the first picture, you may then tell him. Although, that is not the reason I am leaving. I m leaving because I do not feel wanted in Japan. As soon as I get an address I will send it to you under the name of Serenity. Hide the first letter very well. Send a reply with your e-mail address so we can talk. Don't tell anyone of my whereabouts. Do not look for me. You have always been like a big brother to me and I will never forget you.

Yours truly,

Serena

Darien,

You have betrayed me far too much, and I am tired of you only seeing my flaws and not what I can do. Do not look for me because you will not find me. Andrew will have news for you in about … 6 and a half months. I'm sorry but you have crossed the line. Goodbye.

Yours truly,

Princess Serenity / Serena

With that she put the letters in envelopes and wrote the names of their owner on them. Then she placed them on her bed, and grabbed her suitcase and jumped out the window, never to return.

She went to the nearest cross street and got a taxi and had him drive her to the airport. "That'll be 30 yen." With a flick of her hand a 100 bill yen appeared and she handed it to him. "Keep the change." She said as she ran out before the taxi driver could protest. She went to the counter in the airport and said "When is the soonest plane to America?" "It leaves in 10 minutes. We have one seat in first class. Would you like to take it?" "Yes." "Alright that will be 500 yen and may I see a passport?" Serena flicked her hand and in it appeared 1000 yen in 100s and a passport. She handed them to the woman and after a few seconds she said "Alright, here's your change." She handed the passport back and the extra money but Serena said "Keep the change." With that she ran over to her gate after getting the ticket and boarded the plane.

After the plane landed she walked out of the plane and onto the platform. I wonder what the other scouts and Darien and Rini are doing right now? They most likely don't miss me at all. With that in her mind tears came to her eyes. She blinked them away and stepped out of the airport and on to her new life.

* * *

The next day in Tokyo…

Knock…knock…knock…

A teary eyed Ikuko answered the door. "Whats wrong Mrs. Tsukino?" Amy asked. Ikuko glared at them making them wince and then she handed them their letters and slammed the door in their faces. "I wonder what got her so angry." Mina remarked. All of a sudden Amy collapsed on the ground and began wailing in sorrow holding the opened letter in her hand. "What's wrong amy? Why are you crying? What did the letter say?" everyone including Darien said in unison. Amy glared at the rest of them, handed Darien his letter and read the scouts letter out loud. After she was done all the scouts started wailing and collapsed crying. Darien couldn't believe what he heard so he tore open his letter and read and then he too broke down crying.

* * *

4 years later…

Mrs. Serena Tsukino, you have been transferred in to the Tokyo University in Tokyo Japan. Your plane leaves June 20th at 6am.

Serena read the letter over and over again. She couldn't believe it. She was going back to Japan… the one place she didn't want to be… Well, I better start packing. She packed 3 suitcases full of clothes and then went to pick up her daughter from school. Boy is she in for a surprise. June 20th is tomorrow, I hope I don't run into… no I will not think of them. She pulled up at her daughters school, and rushed in. She no longer wore her hair in odangos, but she never cut it either. Her hair was longer than it used to be, dragging on the ground about 5 feet. However, on this particular day she decided to wear it up in a ponytail. Letting it only drag one foot on the ground. She raced into the school and walked into her daughters class.  
Knock…knock…

"Come in" a faint voice from the class could be heard. Serena opened the door and walked to the teacher. Hello Mrs. Locket (sorry I couldn't think of anything…), "Hello you must be Irene and Rini's sister." The woman now identified as Mrs. Locket said. "No actually I'm their mother. I just received in the mail that I have been transferred into the Tokyo University and so we are moving to Tokyo. Our plane leaves tomorrow at 6 am and so I will be pulling Irene and Rini out of school. I am sorry for whatever inconveniences this may have caused." Serena replied her rehearsed line, ignoring the looks of shock and disapproval for having daughters at such a young age. "All right then, I will notify the principal. Thank you for your" the teacher started to reply but was cut off when two little girls looking like twins, one with blond hair blue eyes with hair in odangos and one with pink hair red eyes with hair up in pointy odangos cried out "YAY! We're going to japan! Mommy can we go now to pack? Please?" the twins chorused. "Of course, that's why I came to pick you two up. Well, we have to get going. Goodbye Mrs. Locket. You were a great teacher for them. I doubt they'll ever forget you." With that the 19 year old Serena and her two 4 year old twin daughters left the room and went home to pack.

The next day Serena and her daughters were sleeping on the plane. Around 12 in the afternoon the plane landed and they quickly gathered their things and got off the plane. I hope we can live with them and I hope they aren't mad at me Serena thought. It was then the eldest of the twins by 5 minutes spoke up. "Mama, where are we gonna stay?" Irene said, looking up at her mother with her bright blue eyes full of concern. "We are going to stay at… grandma and grandpa's house" Serena said, but in her mind she was debating whether or not to buy an apartment. As they walked Rini noticed an arcade called the Crown arcade. (During her children's lives, Serena had taught them to speak and read and understand Japanese.) Reluctantly Serena followed her children into the arcade.

"Hello may I help… ahhh!" A startled Andrew said from behind the counter as soon as he recognized the children and the beauty before him. Darien, who had seen all the pictures that Serena sent Andrew looked to the door to see why Andrew screamed and nearly fell of his chair at what he saw. Serena, however, froze right where she stood.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Her daughters asked at the same time. Finding her voice, Serena squeaked out "Lets go." With that she turned around and started to leave but a strong hand grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face it's owner. "Let me go Darien." The coldness in her voice was full of hatred and anger and Darien nearly let go. "No. I will not let you go again. Your friends and I have been so worried about you. We've missed you. Your family has missed you. Every day I look myself in the mirror and wish I were dead. But do you know what kept me going? The memory of you and the hope that you would one day return. And you have returned." "Do you really think that I care about anything you just said? You are the one that drove me away. So just leave me be. And my daughters." "Don't you want them to know who their father is? Don't you want a man in their lives?" "Yes I do want them to know their father. Yes I do want a man in their lives. But I don't want a boy who thinks he is a man because of his age and large ego that thinks that just because people say he's a man thinks its true and would allow a stupid dream to come between his love and himself." With that she got her hand free, went to the door followed by her confused children, and left. Leaving an astounded Darien and Andrew staring back at her.

She walked all the way to her house carrying her suitcase and bags with her children close behind carrying their suitcases and bags. She knocked on the door, afraid of what she might see. Her mother answered the door, looking tired and weary. As soon as she saw her daughter she froze, then after a minute of staring grabbed her daughter in a death grip hug as her father and sammy just stared. "Mother, I can't breathe!" Serena wheezed. Her mother quickly let go, "I'm so sorry!" She was welcomed into the house and told her family everything.

Once she finished her story her family stared, then ran up and hugged her, and then the introductions began. "Mom, dad, Sammy, this is Irene, and the pink haired one is Rini. Rini, Irene, this is your grandma, grandpa, and uncle." All of a sudden the door burst open and there stood Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, Rini (ten year old), and Darien. They stood there frozen for a few seconds then they too ran and grabbed Serena in a death grip hug. They finally let go when a beeping came from Amy. "Oh great." They all said. "Let me guess, you figured out how to program the corresponding energy links of humans and youma into your computer and right now there is a youma attacking the people." Serena stated. Everyone just stared at her in disbelief. "Are… are…" Amy began but was cut off by Serena. "Yes I am still the same Serena, although I have changed quite a bit. I'm no longer clumsy, stupid, irresponsible, little kid you all once knew. I've surpassed Amy's intelligence, Lita's fighting skills, Raye's beauty, and Mina's courage. I'm a new me. Now onto other matters. Irene, Rini, lets show everyone your power. Transform!" "Yes mama." The twins chorused. "Moon eternal power makeup!" Irene shouted along with Rini and Serena. Feathers filled the room, and once the feathers cleared, there stood three sailor scouts. Everyone gaped and ran after them as they ran towards the battle scene, realizing they hadn't transformed themselves, the other scouts hid in the bushes and watched the battle.

"Stop right there!" the three sailor moons chorused.

"Who's there?" Rubeus and the monster shouted.

"I'm sailor Mini eternal moon!" Irene shouted.

"I'm sailor Mini moon!" Rini shouted.

"And you may remember me, I'm _Sailor Moon _now known as _Sailor eternal moon!_" Serena shouted.

"So you have finally returned sailor moon. And you brought two little kids with you. They must be your daughters. No matter, I'll have my youma clear the earth of them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Get them, kill the midgets and harm the grown blondie, knock her unconscious but don't kill her!"

The monster attacked with a large energy blast which hit them dead on. When the smoke cleared, there stood the three sailor moons, completely undamaged, thanks to a shield Eternal sailor moon made appear, by crossing her two pointer fingers. On and on it went, one attack after another, until the monster was tired out. Then all three sailor moons shouted "FAMILY STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" A large beam of light left the three scepters and hit the monster, destroying it until nothing was left but a pile of ashes.

"What? How can they be so strong? It only took them 5 minutes to destroy the youma and they don't even have a scratch! I must tell Prince Diamond about this." And with that, Rubeus vanished. Serena and her daughters de-transformed and went over to the sailor scouts hiding place and laughed as soon as they saw the looks on their faces. The look was total disbelief and amazement.

"How…how…how could you…just defeat… them in one shot? It takes us hours just to defeat one youma and it took you 5 minutes!" Raye commented. "You don't even have a scratch!" Lita said. "I told you. I've become stronger. I'm a new me." Serena said. Then she looked directly at Rini (the ten year old.) "Rini, I'd like you to meet your past self. Rini, I'd like you to meet your future self. Rini of the future, you will find that you have power surging through you r veins now. Along with new found memories. Do not tell the sailor scouts any of those memories. That is an order, as your mother and as future queen of the earth. Now, who wants milkshakes?"


	2. Serena

Everyone laughed, this indeed was their old Serena.

Meanwhile in the sky on the Black Moon's ship…

So, those sailor scouts think that just because their old leader is back, they can defeat me? I'll show them, and now that I know who the Sailor Moon brat is, I can finally get her for Prince Diamond! Rubeus thought and chuckled evilly.

He then teleported into the future, directly to Prince Diamond's throne room.

"Prince Diamond…"

"Yes Rubeus? What is it now." Prince Diamond replied in an angry tone.

He obviously isn't in a good mood today Rubeus thought…

"I have found Sailor Moon, she has returned to Tokyo. I found out what her civilian form is. I await your orders."

"Hmmmm…… bring up a hologram of her then her civilian form." Rubeus did as he was told and after Prince Diamond admired the pictures for what seemed like an eternity, he finally said "I will go get her myself. You have just earned a large promotion. You can take Emerald's place as head general."

"Thank you sir," and with that Rubeus returned to his ship along with Prince Diamond.

Back on Earth of the past…

"Food fight!" Mina yelled. They were back at the arcade, and were throwing French fries at each other.

"Please, No, STOP! I just cleaned up the arcade!" an exasperated Andrew yelled. "Sorry Andrew!" all the girls said in unison and tried their best to look innocent, but they couldn't resist and large, guilty smiles crossed their faces.

Darien had his arm around Serena, with her children on their laps, while they watched with sweat drops (anime style) appeared on their heads. "They haven't changed much." Serena commented, not thinking anyone heard her. She was rewarded with a ton of French fries thrown at her. During that entire time, they had no idea that they were being watched by not only everyone in the arcade, but also by Rubeus and Prince Diamond who had walked into the arcade when the food fight was declared.

"So, that is Sailor Moon. She changed her hairstyle I see." Prince Diamond said so loud everyone in the arcade heard him, which is exactly what he wanted. Everyone turned to stare at him and Serena, Darien, her children, and the sailor scouts all tried to get past him in an effort to escape because they saw the black crescent insignia on their foreheads. While the sailor scouts stopped to distract them, Serena and Darien grabbed their children, snuck out of the arcade, and started running down the street. The sailor scouts, having completed their job, quickly ran after them only to have Rubeus teleport in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going sailor scouts?" The sailor scouts got into their fighting stances, when they heard a scream from up ahead. They looked around Rubeus and what they saw made them immediately grow angry. There stood Prince Diamond in front of Serena and Darien, holding their children in one hand, and holding a crystal sword to their necks with the other.

"Let them go." Serena said, extremely angrily. The coldness in her voice was so chilling that it sent chills up Darien's spine and up Prince Diamond's spine, making the hair on the back of their necks stand up.

"No. Not unless you come with me." Prince Diamond said, regaining his composure.

Should I go with him? He has my children… but then he might kill Darien! Or he might kill my children anyways? What should I do?

"You have ten seconds to decide. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"


	3. Family or freedom

"STOP!" Serena yelled, startling everyone.

"Did you decide?" Prince Diamond replied coolly.

"Yes. I'll go with you. Just don't hurt my children. Don't hurt my babies. Please." She softly said, the sorrow easily noticed in her tone.

In the blink of an eye, Serena, Prince Diamond and her children vanished.

The next day on Nemesis…

Serena woke slowly, her head ached and she had no memory whatsoever of what happened. She slowly sat up and groaned in pain and confusion.

"W-Where a-am I? And why am I so weak?" Serena said while rubbing her head. When she opened her eyes, what she saw shocked her.

"Rini! Irene!" Her motherly instincts suddenly took control as she frantically tried with all of her remaining strength to free her only daughters from the binds that held them to the bed, not noticing that she too had a chain around her neck.

"I see you have awakened and noticed my… surprise for you."

Serena barely heard the voice; she was so worried about her children's safety. "Whoever you are you sick bastard you let my children go!" Suddenly the Prince appeared right next to her. He grabbed her hands, thrust her back on the bed so she was lying on her back and slammed his lips on hers. She felt him run his tongue along her lower lip as if asking for entry. She refused and moved her head to the side, breaking the connection. In a swift move, the prince grabbed her chin in his hand, forced her mouth open and kissed her. She felt his tongue wrap around her own and struggled with all her might to brake free of his grasp, but to no avail. As soon as the prince finished his kiss, she said in a tone that would make Pharaoh 90 and every other negaverse villain go insane with fright, "Release me before I make you." With that said the prince began to laugh. "And what makes you think that you can make me? We are near the Black Poison Crystal. Any effort to use the powers of the silver crystal and your energy will be sucked out of your body. And wouldn't that be a shame, after all, you just woke up." He said the last sentence sarcastically.

"Who said I needed to use the silver crystal to use my power?" She replied, in that same dangerous tone as before.

"I doubt you have any power without your little crystal. After all, I've done my research and in history it says that the silver crystal is the source of your power. It shatters, you die. Simple as that."

"All right. Don't say I didn't warn you. But I'll handle you in a second. First I have to ensure that you won't get the crystal. Imperial silver crystal, I command you, come forth!" The crystal then suddenly appeared between Prince Diamond and Serena who now had her crescent moon shining confidently on her forehead. "Silver crystal, separate back into the eight rainbow crystals and moon crystalline!" (I know that there are only seven rainbow crystals, and there is no such thing as a moon crystalline, but hey it's my story so I can make up what I want!) With that, the silver crystal shone the different colors of the sailor senshi, and separated into the nine different crystals. "Now, enter the bodies of the chosen holy scouts! Sailor Mercury!" The light blue crystal disappeared. "Sailor Mars!" The red crystal disappeared. "Sailor Jupiter!" The green crystal vanished. "Sailor Venus!" The orange crystal vanished. "Sailor Uranus!" The yellow crystal vanished. "Sailor Neptune!" The aqua blue crystal vanished. "Sailor Pluto!" The purple crystal vanished. "Sailor Saturn!" The black crystal vanished. Now all that was left was the silver crystalline. "Finally, Princess serenity!" Instead of the crystal vanishing like the others, the crystal shot into the princess' chest, and the princess reacted as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. The prince just stared, amazed, and enraged that the crystal was gone. "Now that that's taken care of, RELEASE!" With the final word the prince was thrown backward after a flash of light hit him directly in the chest. Princess Serenity used the same word on her binds and on her daughters' binds and quickly gathered them in her arms, stood up off the bed, and said "Sayama" barely above a whisper, and a door appeared in front of her. She opened the door and stepped through to her way of freedom.

Back on Earth…

"I can't believe she went with him!" Mars fumed. They were currently at the Hirakawa shrine waiting for Amy to finish her analysis of the Earth to find Serena.

"Umm, Amy I think that you can put your computer away now. I think I found her." Darien stated uncertainly as a door appeared in front of him. The door opened and Princess Serenity walked through the door, shutting it behind her. No sooner had the door vanished, had the scouts surrounded Serenity in a death grip hug.

"We thought we lost you!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"We're so glad to have you back. It would have taken forever to trace your positive energy flow through the time-space continuum." Amy stated matter of factly with tears in her eyes.

"That's great you guys, but you're not gonna see me again if you don't let me BREATHE!" Serenity wheezed out.

That's all for this chapter. Seemed like a good place to stop it. Wait for the next chapter coming soon!

P.S. I do not own any part of sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does and any other copyrighters of sailor moon do. I do not. Please don't sue me! I'm just a fan that is so poor I owe my dad over $200! Please don't sue me!


	4. Serena's gone again

It had been several days and the Black Moon hadn't made a move. It was quiet, too quiet. Serena and the girls were all at the Hirakawa Shrine anticipating the Black Moon's next move and what they should do about them.

"I say that we go to their headquarters and kick them back to where they came from and make them sorry they ever messed with our princess!" Lita exclaimed, slamming her fist into her palm.

"We need to think about this strategically. We don't know what their next move is, nor do we know what they are planning. For all we know, they could be waiting for us to make the first move." Amy said matter-of-factly.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't count your luck before its happened'?" Mina said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't you mean don't count your chickens before they've hatched?" Rini said thoughtfully.

"That's really sad Mina. Even a kid knows more about figure of speeches than you do and she's only four!" Raye said mockingly. She was rewarded with a pillow in her face.

"Serena, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh it's nothing Amy. Really. I'm just thinking about… how I'm going to kill these people for what they've done." Serena replied thoughtfully, although her voice could barely be heard above a whisper.

"Ok spill Serena. You've never been this quiet in all the time that we have known you, unless something is bothering you. So spill it now, before we make you spill." Mina and Raye said at the same time, looking worriedly at Serena.

"It's nothing; really, well would you look at the time. I gotta go. I promised that I would stop by Darien's house today to talk to him for a while. Bye!" she tried her best to fake a smile as she ran out of the temple before anyone could protest, bringing her daughters with her.

"Mama, why did you lie to your friends?" Rini asked as Irene continued to play with her hair.

"You see, sometimes yo have to lie in order to keep your friends and those that you love safe and away from harm. Anyways, you are probably wondering where we are going, right? Well, we are going back to America. It's the only way that my friends and family will be safe."

Hey everyone, that's all for this chapter. Sorry its kind of short. I will write longer ones in the future. For those of you who are saying "This story is the most boring story in existence!" Well don't worry, it gets really good later on. However, I will not write any more chapters until I get some reviews! Send 10 reviews and the next chapter will come. Thanks!

P.S. I do not own any part of sailor moon. Naoko takeuchi does. Don't sue me! I don't have any money! Lets see… I have $1.65 which I need for lunch!


End file.
